I'm Not A Housekeeper
by Gia Garangi
Summary: mrs hudson has something to teach mycroft...


**__****The usual Disclaimers:**

**__****Don't own any of the Character's... just doing this for fun. Not earning any money.**

Mycroft got more and more irritated by the second, he'd been pounding on his brother's door for over 5 minutes without getting any reaction. But he had to talk to him, because this time Sherlock had gone too far. He had insulted Mycrofts' superiors when they had wanted to consult him for a case, and therefore Mycroft had lost face. He could not -would not- stand for such behaviour; after all they weren't children anymore.

Finally, he heard footstep inside the house. They were coming closer, he got himself ready to give his little brother a talking to, and was in for a shock when the door opened, for it was Mrs Hudson on the other side. "You know, it's rather rude to knock on someone's door so violently," she said, looking at him with a somewhat annoyed expression on her face. He brushed passed her into the hallway "I'm sorry, Mrs Hudson, but I need to see my brother, quite urgently. Do you know where he is?" he didn't wait for a reply and had already started up the steps when Mrs Hudson spoke "He and James went out a while ago, I don't know where they went. Shall I give him a message when they return?" Mycroft paused, then shook his head without turning around and proceeded up the stairs. "No, I'll wait for him right here. Would you bring me some tea in the meantime?" He didn't wait for an answer but went into Sherlock's living room and sat down on Sherlock's favourite armchair.

Not ten minutes later, Mrs Hudson came into the room with a tray in her hand. She placed it on the coffee table in front of the armchair Mycroft was sitting in and looked at him "I'm not a house keeper, my dear, as you very well know. It's not my business to entertain Sherlock's guests." Mycroft ignored that comment -he always did- he was busy with his mobile, and instead poured himself a cup of tea and added 2 sugar cubes to it. He didn't even realise that Mrs Hudson had sat herself down opposite him on the sofa. Only after he finished his first cup did he look up and stared, shocked, at Mrs Hudson's face. She looked back at him, with a solemn expression on her face, one that he couldn't quite interpret. Then his vision became more and more blurred, and his thoughts seemed to drift in all directions at once... Sherlock's unacceptable behaviour, The strange, and somewhat disturbing, expression on Mrs Hudson's face... He tried to rest his head against the head cushion of the arm chair, thinking it must be the onset of one of those horrid migraine attacks, he often had those while he was dealing with things that concerned his little brother, when everything around him became dark and darker...

When he came to, it took him a minute to realise what had happened. But he still couldn't figure out why he had passed out or for how long. He tried to rub his forehead, but found that he couldn't move his hands or arms. He could feel leather restraints on his wrist and also realised, with some horror; that his arms where naked, not covered by the silk shirt he had been wearing earlier. He looked down at his body and gulped. He was completely exposed, head to toe. And he wasn't in the armchair anymore either, he was restraint to a wall, and not just by his wrists but also by the ankles. He looked around, this wasn't his brother's living room, it was some sort of basement, a dark and bad smelling room. He tried to scream for help and realised that he was gagged as well. Why hadn't he noticed that before? But his thoughts got interrupted before he could slip into utter panic because suddenly he heard footsteps coming closer. A door opened at the other end of the room.

Mrs Hudson entered the room, and Mycroft could see in the dim light of the room that she was not only holding whip in her hands, but that she was also dressed in what looked to him like leather. He wanted to tell her that she should let him go, but remembered the gag and stopped himself. When Mrs Hudson came closer, never breaking eye contact with him, he suddenly became very aware of his nakedness and could feel his cheeks grow hot. But this is silly, he thought, she's obviously the one that undressed you and tied you up, it's to late to be... a jolt of pain cursed through his body and he knew Mrs Hudson had brought down the whip on his buttocks. She came back into view, moved in very close to his face and spoke in a soft but determined voice "I told you... I'm not a housekeeper. And you didn't even thank me for the tea. I think it's time I taught you some manners, Mr Holmes"

**Please review. Thanks.**


End file.
